Paradoxe
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Ce jour-là, il comprit que dès fois, on pouvait être sûr de quelque chose même sans l'expliquer. KilluaxKurapika


**Paradoxe**

L'air était doux, même si une petite brise soufflait régulièrement, délaissant les arbres de leurs toutes nouvelles pousses de printemps. Le calme régnait sur cette petite colline vide où rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber ce silence omniprésent. Quelques animaux passaient dans les fourrées, et regardaient intensivement ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux gris avant de s'en aller.

Seul, adossé contre un arbre, les jambes étendues devant lui et la tête fixant l'épais feuillage le recouvrant, Killua avait les yeux mi-clos. Il était tôt le matin, ou tard le soir, il ne savait plus trop, cela devait déjà faire quelques heures qu'il était là, à ne rien faire, à attendre que le soleil se lève sans même qu'il puisse le voir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où était Gon et les autres. Ils s'étaient séparés en arrivant sur l'île, lorsque l'épreuve commença. Killua s'était alors autorisé à soupirer de soulagement. Ce jeune loup solitaire n'aurait pas pu rester avec eux quelques jours de plus ; il les appréciait, mais c'était dangereux, bien trop dangereux, pour eux, comme pour lui. Et il était bien trop tôt pour se détruire, alors qu'il venait tout juste de décider qu'il ferait comme bon lui semble.

Pourtant, il était singulièrement attiré par eux…

L'odeur du sang planait dans l'air, mais, étrangement, personne n'avait essayé d'attaquer Killua. Pourtant, son badge était à peine caché, dépassant légèrement de sa poche, scintillant à la lumière de la Lune. Cette odeur était relativement liée à celle du jeune garçon. Il n'avait encore tué personne, pour l'instant, mais les choses que l'on voudrait voir disparaître sont celles qui restent le plus longtemps. Malgré son aura d'ancien meurtrier, Killua sentait que quelques personnes le suivaient et l'observaient.

Quelques gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe généreuse, puis rencontrèrent la blancheur de la peau de Killua. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la pluie avait déjà redoublé d'intensité. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était important de s'abriter ou pas. Il fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais après courte réflexion, se remit contre l'arbre, calmement, et soupira. Une petite goutte coula le long de sa joue, glissa sur son menton et s'échoua sur ses vêtements.

Il ferma les yeux, plaça ses bras derrière sa tête, et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Néanmoins, quelques bruits retentirent- on essayait de l'attaquer ? Il souleva légèrement les paupières, dérangé, pour voir apparaître devant lui des cheveux blonds trempés et une jolie tunique bleue. Kurapika semblait tout aussi surpris que Killua, et sourit en le voyant.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là."

"Moi non plus", répondit Killua en observant le jeune Kuruta s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Tu ne t'abrites pas ?"

"Cet arbre est un abri suffisant."

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris regarda étrangement son ami, puis renonça à toute tentative de raisonnement logique avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, égayées par les bruits de la pluie absorbée par l'immense étendue verte de cet agréable prairie.

"Le son de la pluie est vraiment reposant", dit Killua.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu te reposais, dès fois", lui répliqua son ami, non sans un sourire.

"Oh ! Je dors aussi, tu sais ? Je suis humain !"

Killua s'accorda lui-même le bénéfice du doute quant à sa dernière phrase, et regarda Kurapika intensément. Néanmoins, ce fut ce dernier qui lui vola ses mots.

"J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà vus quelque part."

"Alzheimer te guette, ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on a commencé l'examen de Hunter ensemble !" Répondit Killua avec un rictus moqueur.

"Je veux dire, avant."

Kurapika était étrangement sérieux - lui qui prenait la mouche à chaque remarque. Killua ne répondit pas, car il savait que son ami avait raison. Il y avait une étrange connexion entre eux, mais elle n'était pas si récente que ça.

"Peut-être que nous étions des soeurs jumelles séparées à la naissance dans notre vie antérieure..." dit Killua. Kurapika le regarda comme s'il était fou. "Je rigole, oh, c'est bon !"

"L'idée même que tu sois une **fille**..." Kurapika s'accorda un sourire.

"Je serais hyper sexy, crois-moi !"

"Ce n'est pas de ton âge..."

"Parce que ce serait du tien ?"

Les deux se regardèrent avant de tourner la tête. Décidément, ils étaient plutôt faits pour jouer au ping-pong que pour être Hunter, tant ils se renvoyaient la parole du tac au tac.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes encore, la pluie s'étant calmée. Une douce odeur s'était répandue dans l'air.

"Tu sais, Killua, en te voyant, j'ai senti..."

"Je sais", coupa Killua. "Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu as un bon instinct..."

"Pas comme celui de Gon", répondit Kurapika.

"C'est parce qu'il ne connaît pas cette odeur."

"Il doit connaître l'odeur du sang."

"Mais pas celui du sang qui reste sur la peau du meurtrier..."

Kurapika regarda son ami. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait un mélange d'incompréhension, de compassion, de tristesse. De ressentiment, peut-être.

Kurapika n'aimait pas les meurtriers, quel qu'ils soient. Il ne tuerait pas inutilement, même si cela pouvait lui jouer des tours. Il ne voulait que se venger du Genei Ryodan, et ce seraient eux seuls qui seraient destinés à mourir. Personne d'autre. Eux. Parce qu'eux-mêmes étaient des meurtriers.

Et les meurtriers, Kurapika les méprisait.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première chose qu'il a ressenti pour Killua, malgré l'aura qu'il dégageait, et malgré la perpétuelle odeur de sang séché qui était ancrée sur sa peau. Le jeune Kuruta avait toujours senti chez son ami une certaine distance, comme une limite qu'il s'était lui-même imposée, à garder, même avec Gon.

En fait, Kurapika avait toujours senti la souffrance de Killua, depuis le début. Et il savait que malgré le fait qu'il protège lui aussi ses ressentiments, Killua avait déjà tout compris.

Il avait suffi d'un seul regard.

Killua, lui aussi, malgré le fait qu'il veuille s'éloigner d'eux pour leur propre survie, avait été aussi irrémédiablement attiré par Kurapika, à cause de cela ; cette aura de souffrance, de repli sur soi. Et son désir de vengeance, aussi. Cette volonté si imposante de vouloir réaliser quelque chose.

L'idée même que quelqu'un pouvait souffrir comme lui souffrait ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce jour-là, il comprit qu'en fait, le passé influe tant sur l'avenir qu'il est impossible de faire comme si rien n'avait existé.

Kurapika l'avait compris. Killua commençait à le comprendre.

"J'ai peur, Kurapika."

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre une telle phrase sortant des lèvres du jeune garçon.

"Peur..."

"D'être obligé de tuer à nouveau."

"Mais tu ne le feras pas."

"De mon plein gré, qui sait… mais je ne veux pas que l'on me force..."

Killua regarda Kurapika. Ce dernier ne tourna pas la tête. Il s'était obstiné à regarder droit devant lui.

"On te forçait ?"

"Je suis d'une famille d'assassins, tu sais."

"Non, je ne savais pas."

La pluie s'était définitivement arrêtée. Quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les branches d'arbre, leur chant couvrant toute la colline. Toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Killua et Kurapika regardaient au loin. Sans vraiment voir l'horizon. C'était juste pour regarder, ensemble, dans la même direction.

"Killua, j'ai toujours haï les meurtriers. Parce qu'ils tuent pour quelque chose qui n'est pas légitime, que ce soit l'argent, ou une autre raison. Je sais que c'était contre ton gré, mais tu as fait parti de ces gens."

"..."

"Alors, explique-moi ce paradoxe qui fait que j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés ?"

Killua le regarda quelques secondes, puis sourit.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est pas moi qui cherche des explications à chaque fois…"

"Mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas sur quel élément concret je pourrais me baser..."

"Dès fois, t'as pas besoin de concret pour être sûr de quelque chose."

Killua posa sa main sur celle de Kurapika, puis ferma les yeux. Le jeune blond le regarda, surpris mais non mécontent, puis l'imita. Il pencha la tête en arrière, contre le tronc d'arbre, et ferma lui aussi les yeux.

A moitié guidés par Morphée, la main de Kurapika se retourna pour serrer celle de Killua. Ce dernier se sentit chavirer sur sa gauche, et ses humides cheveux gris rencontrèrent l'épaule de son ami. Avec douceur, Kurapika laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaisse chevelure de son ami. Pendant cette courte nuit, ils firent le même rêve.

_"Tu seras toujours avec moi ?"_

_"Toujours."_

_"Et on souffrira ensemble ?"_

_"Oui, toujours."_

_"Et si je meurs ?"_

_"Je mourrais aussi."_

_"Et nos mains ne se sépareront jamais ?"_

_"Comme nos esprits, comme nos coeurs."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Il y a sept ans, c'était une journée agréable d'été, le soleil rayonnait si fort que Kurapika avait choisi d'aller s'amuser près de la forêt, non loin du village. Il savait que sa mère n'aimait pas trop qu'il s'éloigne, mais elle aimait voir le sourire malicieux de son fils lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, couvert de bleus et de poussière, mais ravi._

_Kurapika marchait avec droiture sur quelques grosses pierres jonchant la rivière bordant la forêt. C'est alors qu'il entendit un "plouf" sonore. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, avant de constater avec effarement qu'un petit garçon était tombé dans l'eau. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il prit la main qui dépassait et la tira de toutes ses forces vers lui._

_Un petit garçon aux cheveux gris sortit de l'eau, toussant, crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait, y compris des petits cailloux et des brindilles. Kurapika sourit._

_"Ca va ?"_

_"Oui, ça va…"_

_Alors que Kurapika lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève, Killua lui lança un regard méprisant et se releva sans prendre la peine de le remercier ou d'attraper sa main. Kurapika soupira._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par là ?"_

_"J'ai quelque chose à faire." Malgré sa voix enfantine, le ton froid montrait que la chose qu'il avait à faire n'était pas des plus simples, ni des plus gaies._

_"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"_

_"Non."_

_"D'accord. On se reverra peut-être ?"_

_Sans un mot, Killua s'éloigna._

_  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kurapika se releva. Il s'était endormi après avoir pêché quelques poissons qui sautillaient dans la rivière. Alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, il aperçut Killua, au loin. Il avait son bras couvert de rouge, et ne bougeait pas. A la lisière de la forêt, il avait les yeux levés, et fixait le ciel, comme attendant un signe._

_Kurapika le rejoignit, intrigué._

_"Ca va ? Tu as du sang sur le bras."_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu attends quelque chose ?"_

_"Non. Pas vraiment."_

_C'est lorsque Kurapika vit les taches de sang sur le visage de Killua, et les larmes qui s'y mélangeaient, qu'il comprit que ce sang n'était pas celui du jeune homme et que ce dernier avait fait quelque chose qu'il regretterait éternellement._

_Impuissant, mais généreux, Kurapika prit Killua par la main, celle qui dégoulinait de sang, et le força à s'agenouiller à côté de la rivière. Il lui nettoya le bras, puis le visage, et finalement le regarda._

_"Ca va mieux ?"_

_Killua le fixa quelques minutes, puis éclata de nouveau en sanglots, et se blottit dans les bras de Kurapika._


End file.
